


GGAD

by chomcang



Category: GGAD
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 22:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chomcang/pseuds/chomcang





	GGAD

邓布利多刚从外面回来，只见格林德沃拿了个马克杯，一脸殷勤的走向他

"阿不思，外面很冷吧，快把这热可可喝了，暖身体"

邓布利多接过马克杯，热可可冒着蒸气，他将鼻子凑近

挺香的

邓布利多一口气喝完，坐到沙发上，拿了颗太妃糖自顾自地吃了起来

格林德沃坐到他旁边笑而不语

"盖勒特，你要做什么?"

邓布利多一说完发现自己下巴的胡子不见了，几缕棕色碎发遮住了他的视线，他起身照了镜子

"盖勒特，为什么我会没发现你把咒语加到热可可里?"

邓布利多又拿起一颗糖果边吃边问

"阿不思 ，是不是很惊喜"

格林德沃从柜子里拿出一罐威士忌，给他两各自倒了一杯

"你现在是在鼓励未成年喝酒吗?"邓布利多笑着接过酒杯，舔了舔自己的手指

"喝看看吧，我的珍藏品呢"格林德沃向邓布利多举杯

邓布利多喝了一口，接着嘴唇轻启，一些酒液就顺着他的嘴角滴了出来，他伸出舌头舔着自己的嘴角，戏谑地看着格林德沃

邓布利多知道如何能够使格林德沃失控

格林德沃看着这一幕，慢慢地走近他

他感觉自己的呼吸变得急促且混浊

这时邓布利多抓了他的衣领，轻咬着他的喉结

"该死"格林德沃笑了出来

格林德沃托起他的下巴吻了上去；酒香在彼此的口腔中蔓延开来，邓布利多用舌尖舔着格林德沃的上颚很快的格林德沃夺回主动权，柔软的舌头侵入缠住他的，这吻持续了很久，格林德沃看着他被吻到发红的嘴唇，伸出拇指轻轻摩娑着，两人双双倒向沙发，格林德沃俯身吻着少年迷人的颈部线条，不久邓布利多的身上就出现了新的吻痕；格林德沃张嘴含住了他的肉点，牙齿撕咬着；邓布利多仰起身子，指尖在他的发丝间穿梭着

“恩..” 邓布利多谓叹

格林德沃将手指放入邓布利多口中翻搅着，邓布利多一边舔着他的手指一边拱着自己的腰蹭着他的，俩人的欲望互相抵着，格林德沃舔了舔他的耳垂，将手指从他口中抽了出来，将邓布利多的一条腿架在肩膀上，吻着他的脚踝，手指探入，慢慢扩张着，邓布利多摆着自己的腰部

“盖勒特，进来”

格林德沃闻言笑了声，将手指换成自己的，慢慢地推进顶到了最底

“阿..”

格林德沃掐着他的大腿根部开始快速的抽送着，湿软的内壁紧紧缠着他的；邓布利多的脚趾卷曲着，整个人染上了红晕，生理泪水从他眼角流了出来；格林德沃看着他，在他体内的东西又大了几分，他重重的一顶，接着磨着他的敏感点

“盖勒特...阿” 邓布利多喊着他的名字射了出来

格林德沃将他翻了个身，掐着他的臀肉，继续鞭挞着那被操的红润的肉洞，手则伸到前面抚慰着人儿再次勃起的性器，慢慢的加快套弄的速度，接着坏心的堵住前端

“格林德沃....”邓布利多转过头红着眼睛瞪着他

“我亲爱的阿不思，不能那么快” 格林德沃说完挺了挺腰继续撞着，低下头吻着少年白皙的背部，下身也加快了速度，不久滚烫的液体浇灌在邓布利多的身体里，他也射在格林德沃手上

格林德沃浑身湿透的人儿抱起，邓布利多变回原样，俩人对视着，同时闭起眼吻住彼此，这是个不带情欲的吻，温柔又缠绵

“盖勒特，你是比较喜欢哪个我呢?” 邓布利多卷着格林德沃有点凌乱的头发

“只要是你，我都喜欢”

听见他的话的邓布利多对上他的异色瞳仁

“那你为什么要用魔法把我变小?” 邓布利多坐了起来

格林德沃吻着他的手指，过了一段时间才开口

“阿不思这是情趣嘛，你下次也可以把我变小”


End file.
